Vivre, tout simplement
by Laviinia
Summary: Lucius Malfoy est condamné au baiser du détraqueur. Narcissa, triste, pense à son passé, à leur passé et à l'avenir qu'elle doit construire pour elle et son fils.


La soirée était plutôt fraîche et une légère brise fesait faire voler ses longs cheveux blonds. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Les étoiles étaient plus brillantes que jamais. "Peut-être est-ce les circonstances.. Ou bien est-ce tout simplement que cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus eu le temps de penser à des choses si futiles.." pensa-t-elle. Elle regarda autour d'elle et malgré le nombre d'année cela lui coupa toujours autant le souffle. Elle avait de la chance oui. Un magnifique manoir autour duquel se trouvait un énorme jardin où des fleurs toutes plus belles les unes que les autres apportaient un peu de couleur dans cet endroit si austère. Elle respira profondément et sentit leur parfum. C'était délicat et totalement merveilleux. Oui elle avait de la chance.. Mais à quel prix avait-elle payer toutes ces choses.

Elle s'assit sur une des marches qui menaient au jardin et se mit à réfléchir à sa vie, son passé, son présent et de ce que sera fait son futur. Et quelque chose se passa qui n'était pas arrivé depuis des années: Des larmes coulèrent sur sa joue et vinrent se poser sur ses lèvres. Un goût amer dans la bouche elle ne sut si c'était de bonheur ou de joie. Cela fesait.. Elle ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pu laisser tomber le masque, son masque, ce masque bien connu des Malfoy. Elle en était devenue une non par choix mais par contrainte. Alors elle se rappela..

_-Cissy, s'il te plaît veux-tu bien venir mon Ange._

_Elle entendit la voix de son père qui l'appela et le rejoint. En entrant dans la pièce, elle vit Abraxas Malfoy ainsi que son fils, Lucius. Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup ce dernier mais elle se devait de le cotoyer très souvent, leurs parents étant très proches. Elle le regarda différement de d'habitude. Elle se surprit à le contempler. Il était d'une beauté pure, elle devait le reconnaître. Grand, musclé, hautain, il ressemblait à un ange déchu. Ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux gris à faire fondre n'importe quel glacier, oui, tout en Lucius était entouré d'une aura de puissance. Elle, à ce moment-là, n'était qu'une jeune fille innocente ne se doutant pas de ce qui allait se passer dans les minutes qui allaient suivre._

_Abraxas sourit en la voyant._

_-Tu es toujours aussi ravissante Narcissa. Tu deviens de plus en plus belle de jour en jour._

_Elle rougit légèrement face au compliment et le remercia d'un sourire. Lucius, lui, s'approcha d'elle, se courba doucement et lui fit un baise-main. Elle sentit ses lèvres se poser délicatement sur sa main, aussi faible qu'un bruissement d'aile de papillon. _

_Son père se dirigea vers elle et posa son bras autour de ses épaules en l'attirant doucement vers une chaise. Il invita d'un mouvement de bras à ses invités à faire pareil._

_-Abraxas et moi discutions d'une affaire qui te concerne mon Ange. Ainsi que Lucius.. _

_Il s'arrêta, semblant réfléchir à la façon de prononcer la suite. Elle sentit une légère crainte s'insinuer en elle. Que voulait-il lui annoncer? Il reprit alors la parole._

_-Tu n'es pas sans savoir que nos deux familles sont très liées, et tu te doutes de l'amitié qui nous lie Abraxas et moi. Afin de rapprocher les Malfoy et les Black à tout jamais, nous avons décidé tous les deux que Lucius et toi alliez vous unir._

_Son visage exprima alors une profonde stupéfaction. Elle? Se marier à Lucius? Maintenant? Elle ne sut alors dire si elle était heureuse ou non. Certes Lucius était d'une beauté à damner un saint, il possédait aussi une fortuner immense mais.. Elle ne le connaissait absolumet pas._

_Lucius sembla se douter des pensées qui traversèrent son esprit et s'approcha d'elle. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et lui prit la main._

_-Nous ne nous connaissons pas je le sais bien mais le mariage n'est bien sûr pas pour tout de suite. Nous avons tout notre temps pour nous découvrir et je ne voudrais pas m'unir à vous si vous ne le voulez pas. Voulez-vous m'épouse Narcissa Black?_

_Elle regarda au plus profond des yeux de ce bel ange et crut y voir de l'admiration ainsi qu'une profonde tendresse. Peut-être qu'elle l'aimerait plus vite qu'elle ne le croyait?_

_-Vous semblez déjà savoir sonder mon âme Lucius. -Elle laissa échapper un petit rire.- J'aimerais bien sûr apprendre à vous connaître, et je serai ravie de m'unir à vous. _

_Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de son futur époux et il se releva doucement, déposant un léger baiser sur la joue de celle qui deviendrait sa femme._

Malgré l'obligation qui avait entouré ce mariage, elle avait apprit à découvrir le _vrai_ Lucius. Celui sans son masque, celui sans cet air hautain sur le visage. C'était un être doux, gentil, drôle et aimant. Oui il l'aimait, il ne pouvait le cacher. Et elle, contrairement à ce qu'elle s'imaginait elle avait très vite découvert ce qu'était le véritable amour.

_Leur première nuit ensemble avait été magique. Lucius, en gentleman qu'il était avait attendu leur nuit de noce. Il l'avait porté jusqu'à leur chambre et l'avait déposé aux pieds du lit. La lune était déjà haute dans le ciel et il la regarda avec un regard rempli d'amour. Il posa sa main sur sa joue._

_-Tu es si belle.. Tu ressembles à un Ange.. Mon Ange.. ne pu-t-il s'empêcher de murmurer._

_Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa._

_-Je t'aime Lucius. Je t'aime quoique tu fasses, qu'importe sont les choix que tu décideras. Ne l'oublie jamais._

_Il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et lui sourit tristement.. _

_-Je l'espère Cissy, je l'espère.. Car je ne peux te promettre un avenir rempli de lumière et totalement heureux.. Mon nom m'en empêche mais je ferai tout pour que l'amour que tu me portes ne ternisse jamais._

_Elle avait sourit tristement, elle aussi, ne se doutant pas à quel point ces paroles seraient vraies. Elle se décida alors à ne penser qu'au présent et elle passe une main dans son dos afin de dégrafer sa robe, qui tombe dans un bruissement léger au sol. Il la regarda avec une telle admiration qu'elle se sentit rougir. Il la prit dans ses bras et la posa prudemment sur lit. Ce fut leur première nuit d'amour et elle sut qu'elle aimerait Lucius jusqu'à sa mort._

Oh oui les paroles de Lucius ce soir-là était bien vraies. Il cherchait le pouvoir absolu et pensa le trouver auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Seulement il se trompa. Elle, elle connaissait vraiment Lucius. Et celui qu'elle voyait se comportant avec prétention et ce masque d'indifférence et de dégout n'était pas vraiment celui qu'elle aimait. Malgré ses choix, comme elle l'avait promit elle le chérissait de tout son coeur, même si elle préfèrait son vrai visage. Alors avec le temps, elle avait apprit à se comporter comme lui. Son rang lui ordonnait de ne laisser transparaître aucun sentiment. Elle n'approuvait pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais elle laissait faire son mari, préférant se voiler la face.

Seulement il y a une fin à tout. Le Mage Noir était tombé, emportant avec lui tout ceux qui avait aidé à son règne. Lucius s'était fait arrêter et condamner au pire châtiment: Le baiser du Détraqueur. Les larmes se mirent à couler plus plus fort sur ses joues pâles. Son grand amour lui glissait entre les doigts. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à ça, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à vivre sans lui. Mais elle avait Drago.. Une partie de Lucius qui lui resterait toujours. Elle ne pouvait l'abandonner. Drago était bon, mais malheureusement il était devenu comme son père ne laissant voir aucun sentiment. Malgré son masque, elle savait qu'il était adorable et n'était qu'un enfant victime de son rang. Comme s'il avait senti que sa mère pensait à lui, Drago arriva près de sa mère et s'assit discrètement près de sa mère. Elle vit des traces de larmes sur ses joues, preuve de la conviction qu'elle avait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant? ne put s'empêcher de demander son fils.

Elle médita sur la question, laissant un long silence suivre les paroles de Drago.

-Vivre mon Ange.. Reprendre tout à zéro, montrer au monde entier que nous sommes des gens ayant un coeur, car tu as un coeur mon chéri, tout comme ton père en avait un au plus profond de lui.. Nous allons vivre, enfin, tout simplement.

Son regard se porta à nouveau sur les étoiles. Une sembla briller plus que les autres. Elle se sentit alors plus légère. Leur avenir était encore incertain, mais à présent elle pouvait vivre comme bon lui semblait. Mais elle n'oublierait jamais son premier amour, son Ange..


End file.
